Cross channels of the generic type are known in cylinder blocks of internal combustion engines both for lubricating oil supply and also as coolant guides for the cooling system in a plurality of versions (compare for example DE 43 41 040 A1 or DE 36 01 383 A1). Due to the restricted space conditions, the wall thicknesses of the cylinder block which are as thin as possible, and/or due to bordering functional parts these cross channels are generally complex in their geometry and restricted in the flow cross section.
The object of the invention is to devise a device of the generic type which can be produced with simple channel routing and an adequately dimensioned flow cross section even with restricted installation space.